


Slice Like a Ninja, Cut Like a Razor Blade (That's What Love Can Do to a Guy)

by qblackheart



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-07
Updated: 2011-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qblackheart/pseuds/qblackheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another story about a Ninja, a Pirate (who used to be a farmboy), a closet, a sword, a blade, a star, a bottle of Satsuma lotion from The Body Shop, and happily-ever-after to the tune of Vanilla Ice.  Or you know, this may be the only story of it's kind. Whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slice Like a Ninja, Cut Like a Razor Blade (That's What Love Can Do to a Guy)

**Author's Note:**

> IDEK. My muse works in mysterious ways. This was posted ages ago, and has the dubious distinction of being my first (and only) attempt at PWP. I've cleaned it up some. Enjoy! Comments = Love!

The Ninja looked both ways before crossing the deserted hallway, his footfalls muted by the loud, thumping music vibrating up from the floor below. In spite of the cloak of shadows afforded by the dimly lit hallway, he felt the need to hide, because the niggling feeling that someone somewhere had something nefarious planned for him wouldn’t let him rest easy. He wasn’t about to fall headfirst into that trap again. He was Ninja; he was all about stealth and subtlety, but he also needed to keep his wits about him in order to evade the enemy stalking him. 

And also because a drunk Michael Rosenbaum was like evil incarnate. 

When he heard a door open somewhere in the distance, he ducked into the closest room, quickly shoving it shut behind him.

“No! Fuck!” The harsh shout was uttered from somewhere behind him and he startled in shock, just barely containing the very girly yelp that had sprung to his lips. He tried to turn in the close quarters, but it was impossible with the tall, lanky stranger currently pressed very intimately up against his back. “Good luck trying to get the door open again, dude,” a deep voice huffed against the back of his neck, the man's warm breath sending involuntary shivers down his spine even through the layers of black cloth that constituted his costume.

“Are we in a linen closet?” Ninja asked, attempting to get his bearings in the dark, after trying to jiggle the door open with no luck. “Wait. Why are we in a linen closet? Well, I know why I’m in the linen closet, but why are you here?”

“I’m hiding,” the other man said, a slight southern twang to his accent.

“Huh. Me too. Who are you hiding from? It’s not Rosie, is it?”

“I don’t know her. I ducked in here to avoid Mayhem.”

“O-kay. I’m not sure I get your drift.”

“Consider yourself blessed. Who are you?”

“I’m Ninja. Who’re you?”

“I’m The Dread Pirate Roberts.”

“Nice. Oh, and that had better be your blade poking me in the hip, dude.”

The Pirate shifted his sword. “Sorry.”

“Is there a light in here?”

“Yeah, but the bulb is on the fritz; it keeps blinking on and off,” the Pirate said, and Ninja felt the man shrug. “At least it smells good in here.”

“Yes, because that’s what’s important,” Ninja deadpanned snarkily. “Have you tried banging on the door?”

“Yup, but it seems no one but ninjas and pirates come down this hallway.” The Pirate huffed again, leaning forward slightly. “You wouldn’t have a cell phone on you, would you?”

“I must have left that in my other Ninja suit,” he jeered, pushing back a little, his back coming flush against the solid chest of the man behind him. “A little personal space, if you can manage it,” he drawled.

“I would, except that I busted the shelf behind me trying to get out and it’s broken and digging into my back now.”

“Oh. Okay,” Ninja thought for a bit. “Anything in here we could use as leverage to shimmy the door open?”

“I took inventory when the light came on for a bit: sheets and towels, toilet paper, soap, lotion, new toothbrushes.”

“Too bad I didn’t come as MacGuyver.” Ninja smirked as the Pirate giggled. “Dude, Westley would never giggle like that.”

The Pirate feigned a gasp of shock. “You know my true identity! You realize now that I’ma have to kill you, right?” The sword shifted again until the hilt ran against his side. Ninja was ticklish. He yelped and tried to smother a laugh as he poked the Pirate in the ribs with his elbow.

“Focus, moron. Let’s get out of here first, we can role play later.” Ninja thought for a moment. “And maybe we should put the swords away before one of us impales the other.”

“Good idea. Your sword almost got me in the balls just now.”

“Thanks for that lovely mental image. Can you take mine off? I can’t move my arms with you taking up so much space.” Ninja sniffed the air through the cloth covering his nose and mouth as the Pirate put the swords off to the side of the closet. “Huh. It does smell nice in here.”

“I know, right?” The Pirate was quick to agree. “It’s the lotion. Made my hands all soft. Here, feel...” And with that, the Pirate reached out in the dark and unerringly captured both Ninja’s hands in his larger ones, rubbing his skin – and yes, it was very soft – over the Ninja’s.

“This may just be the most surreal experience of my life.”

“I was bored,” the Pirate said by way of explanation, and Ninja smiled at his embarrassment. 

“Dork.”

“Nerd.”

Ninja sputtered. “You’re The Dread Pirate Roberts and you’re calling me a nerd?”

The giggle was back, and this time Ninja chuckled, too. The lights flickered and for a split second, two sets of smiling eyes sought each other out and were charmed. What an absurd situation this was, Ninja thought, the image of a masked man now in his head. Ordinarily, it would have made his alter ego supremely uncomfortable, but he was Ninja today, so he just went with the flow.

“You know, I tried ramming into the door. I don’t think it was enough force... maybe if we both try it together?” The Pirate suggested. “On three?”

“Really on three or after three?”

“On three.” 

“Okay.” They counted and then slammed into the door. Or rather, Ninja slammed into the door and the Pirate slammed into Ninja, knocking all the breath from his body. “Ufff!”

“Oh God, I’m sorry!” Long, strong arms gently turned and encircled Ninja’s body and pulled him close, any and all angry words dying a swift death upon Ninja’s tongue as this new position and proximity to the Pirate’s body suffused his own body with an intense, unwelcome heat. The sort of heat he usually associated with lust.

O-kay. It should be noted that Ninja was not gay. That should most especially be noted by the Pirate trying to hug the very life out of him. Ninja struggled free, using his hands flattened against the hard, taut chest of his closet companion to push him away. The hard, taut... What the fuck? Ninja wondered if Michael Rosenbaum had somehow managed to slip something into his drink. He shook his head. He needed to get out of this closet now.

“Man, are you okay?” The Pirate asked again.

“I’ll live,” Ninja assured him before positioning them so that their sides faced the door. “Let’s try this again, shall we?” They counted again and rammed into the door as one. The door rattled mightily but didn’t budge, and Ninja unthinkingly collapsed against the back shelf. “Ow!” He gasped as the edge of the shelf dug into his back, just in the vicinity of his kidney.

“You banged into that edge, didn’t you?” The Pirate sighed as Ninja nodded, even though the other man couldn’t see him in the dark. He just groaned in pain. The Pirate pulled him close again, this time his hand wandered to the region of his sash, his fingers delving until they found bare skin. Ninja shivered as softly calloused fingertips unerringly sought out the point of impact and then rubbed. And rubbed. And then, for good measure, rubbed some more, this time with his whole, big, warm palm pressed against his heated skin. The gasps Ninja emitted were no longer from pain. 

He was hard in his ninja pants, and getting harder by the second.

His forehead had fallen forward at some point, so now it rested on the firm planes of the Pirate’s chest. Ninja rasped out a shuddering breath as the Pirate’s other hand joined the first, both hands now kneading his skin, their grip tense, desperate. The Pirate’s breathing was also getting shallower, more forced, and suddenly it felt as if the closet shrank, and maybe the universe with it. There was only them and this madness within.

Ninja came to his senses, and wriggled away...well, as far away as he could get, which was a few scant inches at the most, and suddenly the only sounds he could hear was their harsh breathing, the blood rushing to his head, and the drumbeat staccato rhythm of his heart.

Oddly enough, it was at that moment that he remembered his star. His Ninja Star, that is. Granted it wasn’t as deadly as the real thing, but it was sleek and metallic and maybe he could use that for leverage. His hand went to his sash, but his shaking fingers fumbled the star and it fell with a clink to the floor.

“What was that?” the Pirate whispered. The lights flickered on just then, briefly illuminating the jagged snowflake design of the Star where it rested on the floor between them.

“My Ninja Star. Leverage, perhaps,” Ninja bent to pick it up, but the limited space meant he couldn’t squat, so he relented and knelt awkwardly. His hand finally closing on cold metal, he raised his head in triumph.

And found his open mouth pressed up against the rigid outline of the Pirate’s cock. 

Ninja exhaled a gust of air just as the Pirate gasped and clutched at his shoulder in a ruthless grip.   
 _Fuck._

“Fuck.” The Pirate’s stark rasp echoed his thoughts exactly. Ninja wished he could move, but he remained hopelessly frozen in place, his mouth still resting against the hard heat of the other man’s dick, which seemed stiff enough to tear out of his tight pants at any given moment. Ninja exhaled, his warm, moist breath seemingly permeating the layer of cloth to ghost over the naked skin below. At least that’s what he gleaned from the Pirate’s strangled moan. Ninja looked up, but did not back up, his chin now resting on the firm bulge, only just resisting the urge to nuzzle into the other man’s crotch.

“I’m not gay,” he informed the Pirate.

The Pirate drew in a shuddering breath. “Me neither.”

“But I want to suck you.” Ninja almost baulked. Had he really meant to say that? Was his brain aware that his mouth, and body, he might add, had just declared mutiny? 

The Pirate exhaled loudly, the sound harsh and erotic in the darkness. It made the Ninja hard enough to pound nails.

“And I...I want you to fuck me,” the Pirate ground out, through gritted teeth, as if he too was battling his body as his brain scrambled for purchase. Ninja was grateful he was already on the floor, because those words would have zapped the strength from his limbs had he been standing. 

He had never sucked a man off before, never mind fucking one. With the Pirate, though, he was tempted. He was tempted beyond belief, aroused in a way he had never been before and all it had taken was the touch of skin on skin and when did that ever happen to him? He was usually so constrained, so reserved; never took chances like this, couldn’t really afford to in his line of work. But the temptation was right here in front of him, and the need, the want, the desire was building inside him to some sort of epic proportions that he had never felt for someone before. Could he do this? His dick twitched an immediate, affirmative response and a shiver skittered along his nerve endings. 

Well, that answered that. And he did have the added advantage of anonymity here. He wondered. Should he?

The back of the Pirate’s head thumped against the door and his hips canted forward as if of their own volition, the hard lines of his dick pushing into Ninja’s face. It was all the convincing he needed. 

Ninja’s hands came up in a desperate rush, tugging at the Pirate’s pants, pulling them down, yanking down his boxer briefs until his dick sprang free. The musky scent and satiny feel of that hot skin against his hands were almost his undoing, and Ninja wasted no time in jerking off the cloth covering his face as he closed his hand and mouth over the Pirate’s cock, moaning at the sensation, the weight of it on his tongue. His mouth engulfed him, just as his tongue licked, sucked and swirled. The man above him groaned in pleasure, his hands tight on Ninja’s shoulders, gripping hard enough to eventually leave bruises. Ninja sucked harder, his cheeks hollowing with the effort, and tried to think if he had ever been this turned on by anyone before. No previous sexual encounter came to mind. In fact, nothing came to mind, nothing but the man in this closet with him, the man responsible for stealing the breath from his body and any semblance of sanity from his mind.

Perhaps he harbored a secret, even from himself, heretofore unknown, kink for pirates.

“Fuck me,” he breathed, momentarily pulling away. “Fuck my mouth.” It was an order, and the tone of his voice brooked no argument. The Pirate heeded his command. Ninja took him into his mouth again, this time using his hands to pull the Pirate’s pants down until he could grasp his naked ass and keep him anchored to his mouth. The Pirate keened in pleasure as Ninja’s fingertips dug into the cleft of his ass and he pistoned his hips, once, and then twice more before he was coming, spilling into Ninja’s mouth and yelling with abandon. 

Ninja swallowed, cataloguing the musky taste of the other man before covering his face again, his hands shaking with the effort. 

The Pirate grabbed him by the shoulders and jostled him to his feet, although where he got the strength from was beyond the Ninja’s ken. 

“I...want...you...inside me,” he told him in no uncertain terms. “Now.” 

Ninja had no real clue how to even begin to respond to that. Sure, he had rudimentary understanding of how gay sex should work but certainly not enough to put it into practice. Right? His dick begged to differ, demanding to bury itself in the other man, like the Pirate said: _now_. Ninja capitulated. He really didn’t take much convincing; it had just taken recalling the fact that they had  _lotion_  in this closet.

“Find the lotion,” Ninja ordered and as the Pirate reached out to the shelf, Ninja unsheathed himself, taking his leaking dick into his own hand and giving it a conciliatory stroke or two.  _Patience, my friend_ , he told it silently,  _good things come to those who wait._

“Here.” The Pirate thrust a bottle at him, and leaned back against the door with a soft thud. Ninja squatted awkwardly, making sure the Pirate’s pants were sufficiently out of the way for them to accomplish this... endeavor. Then he hit a possible snag. 

“You need to take off your pants.”

“Then I would need to take off my boots, and that shit ain’t happening in this closet.”

“In that case, I’ma have to rip your pants off,” Ninja ground out, getting impossibly harder as the words fell from his mouth. The Pirate moaned. 

“Do what you gotta do, man.” Ninja nodded into the darkness again and soon the sound of cotton tearing echoed in the confined space. Ninja stood, satisfied now that he would have leverage to move as he willed. Then another thought occurred to him and he nearly collapsed in anguish.

“I don’t...I don’t have anything on me...” he muttered in frustration. There was a rustling of clothes and other assorted sounds before a small foil package was thrust at his chest. 

“Always prepared.”

“So now you’re a boy scout as well as a Pirate?” The Pirate chuckled, but his mirth was short-lived as Ninja, with the lightning fast moves his kind were renowned for, sheathed and lubricated himself and his fingers with the scented lotion, before deftly plunging one finger snugly into the Pirate. The other man inhaled deeply at the intrusion, his breathing becoming ragged as Ninja fucked him with his finger, his body seeming to know exactly what it was doing. 

A second finger joined the first and a guttural moan issued forth from the Pirate. “More!”

Ninja complied, inserting yet another finger, stretching, scissoring, impaling, practically hyperventilating in his enthusiasm. “Enough?” He gasped out, when his tightly clamped jaw unhinged itself enough to allow for speech.

“Yes. Please. Do it,” the Pirate begged.

It was all the encouragement Ninja needed. In one swift move, he was buried inside the Pirate, both of them freezing, motionless at the sudden sensation of filling and being filled in a way neither of them had ever experienced before. For Ninja, the tight heat of the other man’s body was mind-numbingly erotic; the fact that he couldn’t see anything in the close darkness adding to the shivers dancing across his skin.

“Move,” the Pirate commanded. Ninja was powerless to do anything but obey. 

He moved. Hard. Fast. Plunging and retreating like his life depended on it, feeling so hot that he thought his blood was on fire. The Pirate latched a muscled leg over his hip and the Ninja was able to shift his angle slightly, and apparently in a good way, if the Pirate’s mindless moaning was anything to go by. He didn’t know if they fucked for seconds or minutes or hours, just the two of them, closeted from the rest of the world, but he knew he had never experienced the like before and he felt he would never experience it again.

The sudden sense of loss at that thought, the mere notion of not being able to touch this man, this stranger ever again tore at something deep inside him, and it made his movements jerkier, more desperate, and as if intuitively feeling the same, the Pirate clung to him tighter as they bucked and writhed against each other, panting and breathless. 

“Harder,” the Pirate pleaded. “Harder, please...”

Ninja submitted, pounding into him with renewed force, their hard, sweaty bodies ramming into the door again and again until suddenly the door fell open and they fell out and onto the floor of the deserted hallway. They froze for a split second, but he was too close, far too close to the edge to stop now, now that they had fallen out of the darkness and into the light.

The Pirate’s legs wrapped around him as he buried his face in the crook of the man’s neck, pulling out almost to the rim before slamming into him over and over again. Then he came, shooting hot and hard and longer than he had ever shot before. Even the Pirate jerked in orgasm, weak ropes of come spurting from his cock. Ninja hadn’t even realized he had been hard again. 

Ninja pulled out dextrously, and stuffed himself back into his pants, condom and all, disgusting though it was. He stood and offered a hand to the Pirate, trying his best not to memorize any of the features of the other man that he could see; thankful that The Dread Pirate Roberts always kept the top half of his face hidden. The sudden sound of footsteps thumping up the stairs caused panic to well in Ninja like a tidal wave; he could not be found out in this compromising situation. 

He could not risk his fledgling career.

Without a thought, he shoved the stunned Pirate back into the closet and slammed the door shut, his fleet feet taking him down the stairway and rapidly through the throng of bodies gathered at the party on the floor below in minutes, the dark night welcoming his black-clad form and quickly hiding him away from prying eyes. 

And away from Pirates who blew his mind, tore at his heart, and maybe, just maybe, damaged his soul.

 

* * *

 

 _Seven Years Later_

 

Jared Padalecki sighed for what was likely the millionth time on that dark, grey Vancouver morning. 

Even the weather commiserated with him. So too, his dogs, both of whom lay on the tiled kitchen floor, heads on paws, looking about as dejected as he felt. He didn’t even have the heart to console them. How could he, when he himself was beyond consolation?

Jensen was leaving him.

His breath stuttered in his chest at the thought, and he blinked at the prickling in his eyes, rubbing a tired hand over his face to dispel the frown that had become a more or less permanent feature these past few weeks ever since Jensen had informed him of his decision to move out. A decision that Jared had vehemently argued against and one which Jensen had, just as fervently, insisted upon. He sighed again, but this time the quiet exhalation caught in his chest as his best friend, co-star, and housemate walked into the gloomy kitchen.

“Is there coffee?” He asked, as if this was any other morning and not the morning that he was planning on deserting Jared for good. Jensen noted the full pot on the counter and had poured himself a cup by the time Jared had swallowed down his righteous indignation.

“I don’t want you to leave.”

Jensen sighed, his shoulders hunched as he leaned against the kitchen counter, not looking Jared in the eyes. “Don’t be ridiculous, Jay. We’ve been through all of this. We can’t all live here. Danneel and Genevieve will kill each other by the end of the first month. Not everyone gets along like we do.”

Jared was not too big to beg. “Stay, Jen. Please. I hate how this is changing us.”

“Jared, we’re both thinking of getting married next year. Did you not think that that would change us?”

“I don’t know! Well, I guess I knew on some level but this...,” he gestured to the packed boxes littered around their kitchen, their home, “this is making it real. Too real, And I don’t like it. I hate it.” Jared’s voice became gravelly as he spoke past the sudden lump in his throat. “This is just the beginning, Jensen. Soon, the show will be done and we’ll go our separate ways and...and... I can’t... I don’t even know what to do without you in my life.”

Finally, Jensen looked at him, and Jared could see all the hurt he felt reflected in those clear green eyes. “You are never going to be out of my life, Jay. I won’t allow it.”

“Then stay.”

“Jared...”

“Stay.”

“You’re being unreasonable.”

“I...I know.”

Jensen took the few steps that separated them and placed a hand on Jared’s shoulder, fingers squeezing the tense muscles there tightly. 

“Help me put the boxes into the truck, will you?”

“I refuse to aid and abet you in this.”

“You’re my partner-in-crime, dude,” Jensen reminded him as he leaned forward until their foreheads were pressed together, “you don’t have a choice.”

“I hate you,” Jared declared, but it was such a bald-faced lie that even the dogs barely lifted their heads. If they understood, that is. He had just never said those words to Jensen before; even in jest, it hurt his heart to hear them fall from his lips.

“You love me,” Jensen whispered, pulling him to his feet.

“Yeah? Well...you love me too, and this is a shitty way of showing it, dude.”

“Just come help me, Jay,” Jensen patted his cheek, his thumb grazing the mole beside his nose in a tender gesture that tugged at Jared’s heartstrings. It made him yearn for the days when it had been just the two of them, no girlfrieds in sight, where they touched each other more often. He missed touching him like that; he missed it so goddamn much sometimes. So Jared hugged him, pressing his body flush against Jensen’s, his pulse leaping when Jensen followed suit. 

God Almighty, how he loved this man.

And how he hated it when Jensen pulled away, draining his coffee cup and, taking the tape gun in his hand, began taping some of the boxes in the kitchen. One by one, he starting loading the boxes into the rental truck parked in the driveway. 

Jared helped. Of course he did. He had never been able to deny Jensen anything.

By the time the majority of the boxes had made it onto the truck, they were both sweaty and more than a little exhausted. Jared strode into the front hallway just as Jensen hefted a big box into his arms, his biceps bulging with the effort. Before Jared could move forward to assist him though, the bottom flaps of the cardboard gave way and the box’s contents spilled onto the tiled floor at Jensen’s feet, something round and metallic falling and rolling away, clinking quietly on the tile before coming to a stop at Jared’s toe.

Without thinking, Jared bent to retrieve it. His heart stopped in his chest. He held the piece of metal up to the light in the hallway, his eyes glued to it as Jensen chuckled, grabbing his tape gun to remake the box. At his continued silence, Jensen looked up at him. “What is this, Jen?”

Jensen laughed, but it sounded unnatural, his gaze suddenly becoming hooded, secretive... heated. “It’s a Ninja Star. Not real, of course,” he cleared his throat until his voice regained its normalcy. “It was part of a costume I once wore to a WB Masquerade Party. Stupid network event.”

“Jesus,” Jared breathed, the breath whooshing from his body and his legs weak. He stumbled against the wall.

“Jared?” Jensen was at his side in an instant. “Are you okay?”

Jared nodded, and grabbing him by the biceps, pushed him away until he could look at him properly, as if he didn’t have his face permanently memorized. No, this time, in his mind, he covered up that gorgeous face, swathed it in black cloth, blinking at the image in his mind, choking on the breath that refused to leave or enter his lungs.

He shoved Jensen away and practically ran to his bedroom upstairs, the thudding of Jensen’s feet telling him that his friend wasn’t far behind. He headed straight for his closet and rooted around until he found what he was looking for, turning with it just as Jensen spoke.

“Jay – what the hell is wr...?” The horror-stricken look on Jensen’s face as he saw what Jared held in his hand was enough of an answer to Jared’s unspoken question, for in his hand, Jared held a ninja’s sword.

“You’re the Ninja,” Jared said simply, as if those words weren’t about to bring life as he knew it crashing down upon his head. 

“No!” Jensen choked out. “No...it can’t be! You can’t be him!” His eyes darted to Jared’s face, and Jared knew that he found The Dread Pirate Roberts right there. “No...” Jensen moved towards the door, his hand gripping the doorframe as he spoke. “We can’t... Jay, for the sake of our friendship, we can’t ever talk about this again.”

“I’ve always regretted...” Jared began, his heart soaring when Jensen winced, looking broken, torn. “I’ve always regretted that I never got to kiss you.” There was pin-drop silence in the room, and it seemed that even the birds outside decided to stop chirping and listen in. “I think if I had kissed you...if I had felt your mouth against mine...I would have known you right away when we first met.”

“Jared, please...”

“You wore contacts that night, didn’t you?” Jared mused. “Black...like jet. I looked for your eyes for two years, Jensen. Hell, I sometimes still look when I see a guy built like you were back then.” Jared sighed. “I came looking for you, you know. There were five ninjas at that stuoid party...but you had disappeared and nobody I knew, knew you.”

“Two years?” Jensen rasped. “I never...I never looked for you. I...couldn’t.”

“That’s a lie,” Jared called him on it. He knew this man better than anyone else on the planet; he knew all his tells. He knew that magic they had shared that night could not be so easily forgotten. Jensen remained silent, speechless. “I stopped looking when I met you.” 

Jensen gasped at that admission, and his shock forced his eyes to Jared’s. “What are you saying?”

“Just that you’re the only other man to make me feel that way besides the Ninja.”

“What way?” The words seemed to fall from Jensen’s lips unbidden, so much so, that he looked surprised at himself for even posing the question.

“You make my blood sing through my veins, Jen. You make my heart heavy, you make me breathless, you make me hard, you make me helpless,” Jared laid his soul bare, taking every risk he could, because he knew Jensen would never allow him the opportunity to speak of this again. “I thought you were straight. If I had even the slightest clue that you were him, that somehow my best friend and my best lover were the same person, there would have never been anyone else in my life. It may have started out as lust, but I love you now. I’ve loved you for a long time. I feel like I’ve loved you forever. I would have grabbed you and held on and never let go, and you would not be leaving me right now.” Tears welled in his eyes and he didn’t know what he would do if still Jensen walked out.

“Kiss me.”

Jared pressed a hand to his chest when his thundering heart threatened to leap out of it. “What?”

Jensen turned to face him fully, his green eyes flashing fire. “Kiss me... You said you’ve always wanted to. I...” he paused to draw breath into his lungs, “I’ve wanted that too. So badly, Jay...you don’t even kn...” His words were cut off when Jared slammed his mouth over Jensen’s, swallowing the words, and the whimper of surrender that followed. 

In the blink of an eye, he bent and hefted Jensen into his arms, turning and striding until they both collapsed on the bed, Jensen’s hard body pinned beneath his, his big hands framing Jensen’s beautiful face as he kissed him the way he kissed him in his dreams. His tongue plunged into Jensen’s mouth, stabbing, devouring, voraciously stealing his breath and his soul and giving him Jared’s in return, while his body jerked against his, writhing until their hard cocks rubbed deliciously together under their clothes. 

“Mine,” he declared, as he pulled away for air, biting at Jensen’s plump bottom lip instead, just as Jensen sucked at his top lip.

“Yours,” Jensen had no choice but to agree, his hands dipping under Jared’s t-shirt, the sweat-clammy skin peppering with goosebumps as his hands explored up and down his back before delving beneath the waistband of his shorts to palm his ass. “I need you to fuck me, Jared. I’ve been waiting seven goddamn years to feel you inside me.”

Jared pulled off from where his mouth was marking the smooth, taut column of Jensen’s neck. “What?”

“Fuck me.” It was an order, not a request, and Jared got impossibly harder. He had both of them stripped to their bare skin in seconds, groaning as heated flesh touched heated flesh and burst into flame.

“Do you have any lube?”

“Bedside drawer...” Jared gasped, “I have lotion.”

A laugh rose unbidden through Jensen’s chest as he reached for the drawer and yanked it open, rooting around until he found a bottle. He looked at it and then brought it to his nose to smell it. “It’s the same lotion.”

Jared flushed hotly, his entire body reddening in embarrassment. Jensen looked absolutely delighted and jared had to lean down to kiss the love of his life. “I remembered,” Jared told him, “once when I was buying something for Meg at the Body Shop. It’s Satsuma.”

  
“You never smell like this... I would have known it in a second.” Jensen looked just as flushed as Jared felt; he looked gorgeous. "I...I use it, too. But only when I..." Jensen’s blush deepened.

Jared chuckled, dropping the bottle of lotion onto the bed so that he could cuddle Jensen close. “Only when you jerk off, huh? Ditto.”

“Shut up.”

“You’re totally still hot for me, Jen...seven years and you’re still hot for me.” Jared didn’t even bother trying to keep his wonder in check. 

“I love you, you moron. So yeah, I’m still hot for you. You, you. The Dread Pirate Roberts ceased to be a jerk-off fantasy a long time ago,” he blushed again and mumbled, “I just like the smell of the lotion.”

“I love you, you too,” Jared grinned down at him. “You know, as opposed to Ninja you.” His grin widened until his dimples threatened to split his face, and his heart constricted when Jensen’s fingers traced those deep lines. “Although, if you ever want to go Ninja on my ass again, I wouldn’t complain.” Jensen giggled at that and it was so freaking adorable that Jared kissed him again. And again and again until they were panting and hard and needed more.

When he slid into Jensen, it was like all those clichés of finding home coming to life. The home where his heart belonged, where it found strength, purchase, and a reason to keep beating. And as he moved inside Jensen, his hips pumping into him, he never, not for a second, lost sight of those jade eyes, instead gladly drowning in their green depths. And as Jensen kissed him and buried his hands in his hair and wrapped his legs around him, he knew he had found his forever, and he decided, right at that moment as Jensen keened and came, clenching around Jared’s cock, causing Jared to experience the most intense orgasm of his life, that come hell or high water, he was  _never_  letting Jensen go again.

He collapsed on Jensen, utterly spent, but not too tired to kiss him again, and he smiled as Jensen snuggled close.

“You know I’m not letting you leave now, right?”

“Yeah, I kinda figured.”

“Soon as I can breathe again I’m talking to Genevieve and breaking up with her.” Jensen stiffened in his arms. “I’m not kidding, Jensen. I’ve waited a long time for you.”

“Me too,” Jensen exhaled. “I mean, I’ll talk to Danneel, too.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

They turned to face each other and just stared for a long moment before Jensen closed the distance between them and pressed lovely, soft kisses against Jared’s swollen lips. “I’ve waited a long time for you too. I’m sorry I didn’t have the courage to show you my true face before, Jay. I’m not making that same mistake again.”

“Just love me, Jen, and be with me. That’s all I ask.”

“I can do that.”

“Awesome.”

“Yeah,” Jensen smiled and it was as if the sun came out from behind the clouds. Actually, Jared realized with a laugh, it really was the sun coming out from behind the clouds, and as sunlight streamed through the open windows and lit up Jensen’s face, Jared leaned in to kiss him, smiling when Jensen laughed, looking perfect and loved and free to be in love with Jared. 

“Yeah,” Jared mumbled, pulling Jensen close, tight to his body. 

The sun had nothing on Jensen Ackles.

 

* * *


End file.
